Jensha
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: Misha's thoughts on Destiel and Andrea and Atlanta plot SLASH "It'd be easier if we could simply tell them." She tilted her head and frowned in thought. "Or, ya know, lock them both in a closet and hope they get a clue."


**Jensha**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural. I do not own Misha Collins or Jensen Ackles

Summary:

Misha's thoughts on Destiel and Andrea and Atlanta plot

Notes:

Sort of a side story to the "Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. You don't need to read it to understand this though. Just understand that Andrea and Atlanta are my OC's actors in this universe. And no one's married …or has kids or anything.

* * *

Misha was well acquainted to what the show's fans had decided to call Destiel, the pairing of Dean and Castiel. He'd even read a fan fiction of this pairing out of curiosity. It'd been impressive how the writer had managed to get the angel and hunter together without making them act of character. In the beginning when things were rather stressful and he just needed to allow his mind to drift he pondered the relationship between his and Jensen's characters and came to the conclusion that it made sense. From then on he silently supported the idea.

The addition of Andrea and Atlanta to the cast for Season 6 had changed something in the show.

* * *

He wasn't complaining and honestly maybe the writers had planned this with the introduction of the two new characters but he doubted it. As far as he knew the writers always tried not to focus too much on any two characters and lately, well, lately there was a lot of implied Destiel. But maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see. Perhaps the writers just wanted to explore the complexity of things between Dean and Castiel. At least, that's what he told himself until he accidentally overheard Andrea and Atlanta chatting with the writers. His eyes narrowed as he recognized how the pair subtly questioned things and brought up points about Dean and Cas's relationship. So it wasn't the writers. It was them. Misha decided against telling anyone. If Jensen found out he'd become more shy, nervous and generally uncomfortable than he usually was when the topic of the possible relationship between their characters was brought up. Besides, since the addition of more Destiel scenes it seemed that Jensen was finally starting to become less tense about it.

* * *

The two women sat in Andrea's trailer, complaining about two of their co-workers.

"And poor Jensen's just too sensitive to say anything and Misha is about as oblivious as a dumb blonde," Atlanta paused as her blonde friend gave her a look. "You know what I mean."

Andrea sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. It'd be easier if we could simply tell them." She tilted her head and frowned in thought. "Or, ya know, lock them both in a closet and hope they get a clue."

Blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "I am not opposed to that idea."

She gave her a small smile, "We'd have to do it while everyone was leaving."

"It'd probably be best to wait outside the closet so we can let them out." The dark-haired woman added, excitedly.

Grey eyes narrowed at her. "You just wanna listen at the door you little perv."

Atlanta pouted. "I am not."

She continued staring at her.

"Okay, fine. I am. But you're the only one that knows so it doesn't count."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Let's just focus on the plan."

* * *

Getting them in the closet had been…challenging but at least it hadn't been boring. They'd had to make sure neither had a cell phone and that no one came to the rescue but now all they could do was wait. And wait quietly. Waiting was boring as they'd decided not to be too close to the door to risk alerting the boys to their presence. So, yeah. That was how they end up in various positions in the empty hall, waiting for a sign that Misha had stopped being oblivious and the two had confessed, started making out or hell, even getting it on.

* * *

Who knew what time it was when the pair had been startled out of their sleep.

Andrea grumbled against Atlanta's neck and cuddled closer, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hey," she whispered. "I think something's happening." She poked her friend's side until grey eyes were glaring at her. "Something's up," she whispered.

The blonde frowned in brief confusion before her eyes widened, all sign of sleepiness gone.

They quietly went up to the closet door, pressing their ears against it. The pair shared a grin. That was definitely moaning in there. Getting up, Andrea pulled out the key and handed it to Atlanta who did her best to quietly unlock the door before slamming it open.

Jensen scrambled back away from Misha who was lying flat on his back, face flushed. "We were just… I fell!"

The two women smirked at him.

"Riiiiiight," Atlanta drawled. "Andy falls a lot like that too."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched, expression suddenly blank.

"You know, just happening by chance to land her lips on mine and all. Amazing how it happens every time."

She slowly turned her head and glared at her.

The blue-eyed woman smiled at her. "I love you."

Jensen frowned, eyebrows drawing together as he observed them. "You mean you two ARE together? I thought it was just an act."

The dark-haired woman grinned cheekily, "The question is the act. We just like driving people crazy."

By this time Misha had sat up, the color in his face returning to normal. "Did you two lock us in here?"

Jensen glanced over to him and back to them and actually squeaked slightly as he asked, "You _knew_?"

"Jensen, we are the masters of bullshitting people. Of course we knew," Andrea replied.

Misha's frown deepened. "So is that why you've been influencing the writers for more Destiel flavored scenes?"

The blonde snorted, "Oh don't tell me either of you two are going to complain about that _now_."

The two blushed as they shyly glanced at one another.

"You two are adorable. Now let's shower, borrow some clothes from wardrobe and go wake up Jared to demand he give us breakfast. It's gotta be at least five-thirty by now," Atlanta said.

So the four of them did just that, Misha and Jensen holding hands as they walked to the parking lot.

* * *

**Sooo, yeah. I virtually had no clue how Misha/Jensen should act so …this is what you get. Did I do alright? I kinda wrote it with the idea of a mix personality of the real actors and the actors in the alternate universe. I tried to watch a lot of the footage of Supernatural cons on youtube but I'm not sure I quite got things right. This was essentially inspired by how Misha seems fine with discussing Destiel while Jensen pretends not to know what it is, that it exists or that he even sees it and a picture of Misha wearing a shirt that says I 3 Jensen Ackles**

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

Stronger Than Billions of Corrupted Souls

Summary:

Sequel to "More Pure Than an Angel's Grace." Castiel has demanded they bow down and profess their love which amazingly holds the answer to fixing things. Now if only Dean could just suck it up and stop pretending he doesn't have the power to do it.


End file.
